


Witness Protection

by AgentDeathblade



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, One-Shot, i tried my best in angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9309578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentDeathblade/pseuds/AgentDeathblade
Summary: A one-shot on how Jake and Holt felt and what they thought while moving to Florida.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have a fever and I wrote this within 15 minutes because I got really sad and emotional about the show's Florida arc. Excuse my feverish brain's excuse for angst. Also, I don't memorize the actual dialogue in the show, but I tried my best to remember what was said.

_"We should move in together."_

_"You and Charles??"_

_"No! You and me!"_

_"Oh! Of course! That makes so much more sense! Absolutely! Let's do it immediately!"_

_"I love you. So much."_

_"Aw. I love you so much too."_

These words kept on replaying in Jake's mind over and over again as their US Marshal drives them to their new homes. Jake thinks about his relationship with Amy. He just saw her after her undercover stint in prison. They were going to take their relationship to the next level, they were going to move in together. He looks over to Holt, looking as stoic as ever. He's probably trying to repress all emotions. Holt has it worse than him. He hasn't seen Kevin in months and they just fixed their marriage then _**this**_ happens?

Their US marshal pulls up in front of two houses which share a fence. These must be their new homes. They enter Holt's surprisingly fully furnished house and set their luggages down. US Marshal Haas gives information on their new lives.

Jake is now Larry Sherbert. His favorite movie is _Failure to Launch._ That's all that US Marshal Haas actually gave him. Maybe she knows he likes making elaborate backstories? Or maybe she's just screwing with him. Jake is leaning towards the latter.

Holt is now Greg Sticknee. He went to college in Connecticut where he studied communications and did a bit of improv on the side. Oh, and he's straight too. That one piece of information could absolutely crush Holt, who fought so hard to be accepted as an openly gay man. Now it's just...back in the closet, indefinitely.

No contacting anyone in Brooklyn, no looking them up online, no pictures of them, no anything resembling their old lives at Brooklyn. Everything that Jake and Holt were and what they worked for? Completely taken away from them and gone.

_Morning, Greg._

_Morning, Larry._

They're now Greg Sticknee and Larry Sherbert. That's all they'll ever be indefinitely. Raymond Holt and Jake Peralta are gone, and Greg and Larry are here to stay.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this. Why is this sitcom making me so emotional?


End file.
